Les amours d'été
by cassou
Summary: Bon, j'ai arrangé ma fic et je vais la republier mais j'ai changé un peu l'histoire...j'espère que sa va vous plaire!


Salut tout le monde ! Bon je vais essayer de faire mieux qu'a dernière ! J'espère que vous allez aimer!!! Dites-m'en des nouvelles ! (en fait c'est la même histoire en moins vulgaire et ect...)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Rogue était assit bien confortablement dans un des fauteuils de Dumbledor. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là à attendre patiemment que ce bon vieux directeur déballe son sac.  
  
Dumbledor lui était très inquiet. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de faire accepter sa proposition a Severus, ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de survie...Il s'assit et regarda Severus avec sérieux.  
  
- Vous savez Severus, que malgré nos installations et la protection de ce château vous avez des ennemies.  
  
- Je le sais, mais ils sont tous à...  
  
-Azkaban, oui je sais. Mais voyez-vous, il se trouve que les détraqueurs sont du côté de Voldemort et qu'ils peuvent libérer qui bon leurs semble. C'est effectivement ce qui est arrivé. Bordon et Marker se sont enfuie, et sont à votre recherche. De plus, ils ont rapporter à Voldemort que vous l'avez trahi. Donc, il n'y aura sûrement pas que c'est deux idiots à votre pourchasse. Il risque d'avoir plusieurs mangemort, dont j'ai pour information sur, que Lucius est parmi eux.  
  
- Lucius!!! Mais Lucius ne peut pas il...  
  
- Non Severus, il peut tous faire pour son maître et même vous tuer.  
  
- Je...je...  
  
Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici non plus Severus, il y a de nombreux fils de mangemort et peut-être aussi futur mangemort, dans cette école, prêt à faire leurs preuves. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus restez ici pour l'été et vous le savez.  
  
- Oui professeur.  
  
Bon, j'ai donc deux propositions à vous faire. La première étant la meilleur mais la plus difficile. Soit vous restez cloîtré au QG de l'ordre, bien que Remus et Sirius soit là, soit vous restez chez une élève.  
  
Rogue se leva de sa chaise et toisa Dumbledor du regard.  
  
Je n'irai jamais restez avec ces deux clowns!!! Je préférerais nettement avoir à faire à cette bande de mangemort que de restez 2 mois avec ces malades!!!  
  
Bon, donc oublions cette de proposition. Donc, vous passerez l'été chez une de nos meilleures élèves, et je dirais même la meilleur !  
  
Notre cher professeur se rassit. Rogue le regarda avec un drôle d'aire...Non pas sa !  
  
Miss Granger !  
  
Oui Severus, Miss Granger.  
  
Vous me donnez le choix entre ...entre...sa !  
  
Severus, c'est pour votre bien, et puis, Miss Granger à déjà envoyer une lettre comme quoi elle accepterait de vous abrité...  
  
Donc vous saviez que je ne voudrais pas rester au QG...  
  
Severus, c'était tellement prévisible. Et puis, avec Miss Ganger, vous habiterez dans le monde moldu et personne ne pourras se douter que vous vous y cachiez. C'est la meilleure solution pour vous Severus.  
  
Quand est-ce que je partirais ?  
  
Demain au plus tard.  
  
C'est d'accord. Mais ne croyez pas que...  
  
Non je sais que vous ne le faites pas par plaisir. J'espère que vous n'en profiterez pas pour exploitées Miss Granger Severus ou je le saurai...  
  
Non professeur.  
  
Sur ce, Rogue se leva et quitta le bureau à grand pas. Dumbledor se leva, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
J'espère qu'il pourra les affrontez...les plus grands ennemis sont souvent nous même... ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
--------«Pensée d'Hermione»------------  
  
Quand j'ai reçu la lettre me demandant si un professeur pouvait venir loger chez moi, mon cœur à manquer un coup. Un professeur chez moi??? Sous mon toit??? Mais pourquoi moi?  
  
«Je sais Miss Granger que sa ne sera pas de tout repos, mais ce professeur est en danger immédiat. Nous avons chercher un endroit ou le loger et la dernière personne que ces assaillants pourraient penser serais chez vous. »  
  
La lettre le disait clairement. Mais en danger de quoi??? Quel professeur??? Il n'était pas précisez dans la lettre.  
  
J'ai ensuite réfléchit pendant un long moment. Il était en danger, donc si je le secourais, il me devra reconnaissance et respect...et sa me fera quelqu'un a parler pendant les longues semaines de vacances !  
  
Je me suis dépêché de répondre à la lettre de façon positive. Je me demande, maintenant qu'il doit arriver d'ici demain, qui ce professeur doit être! Je n'espère quand même pas que ce soit Rogue ou Trelawney!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-------Pensées de Rogue----------  
  
Je n'étais pas particulièrement heureux de devoir passer mon été avec cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!!! Mais, pour ma vie contre un petit été avec une élève...ou avec c'est deux imbéciles de ...cinglés!!! Je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est si j'aurais été obligé d'aller rester avec eux ! Un des deux m'aurait sûrement attaqué par derrière...sûrement ce chien galeux de Sirius Black...  
  
Je ne savais pas beaucoup comment m'y prendre pour être...correcte avec Granger. Après tout, le directeur me surveillait et je savais qu'au moindre faux pas...Je devais me retenir et essayé d'être à la limite de correcte. Ne pas l'insulté, ne pas lui reproché...que sa allait être dur!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-------«Pensées de Dumbledor»---------  
  
J'ai craint souvent pour la vie de Severus. Son caractère n'est pas vrai. Seul moi est capable de voir qui se cache derrière l'image du méchant et cruel professeur Rogue. Enfait, il est doux et intentionné, et j'ai rarement vu une âme aussi pur que celle de Rogue. Mais il la cache, et c'est sa qui va le perdre. C'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyé chez Miss Grager. Miss Granger elle par contre, cache aussi son âme. Une âme si peiné et triste qu'elle en est presque noir. Ils se cachent tous les deux, et j'espère qu'a deux, ils vont réussir à faire sortir leurs sentiments et qu'enfin ils puissent vivre un bonheur fou...ce qu'il on tous les deux mérités !  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dumbledor se dirigeait vers les appartements de Rogue. Ils devaient partir le plus vite possible pour qu'ainsi le vieux directeur puisse revenir s'occuper de chose un peu plus importante. Il arriva enfin et vit que le professeur attendait patiemment.  
  
Bonjour Severus! Belle journée n'est-ce pas!  
  
Oui...répondit simplement le maître des potions.  
  
Bon vous êtes prêt ?  
  
Oui monsieur. Vous venez avec moi ?  
  
Pour arrangez certaines choses. Je partirai ensuite.  
  
Je m'en dotais un peu.  
  
Prenez vos choses Severus et transplanons.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-----------------«Pensées d'Hermione»-------------------  
  
La première chose que je fit en les voyants apparaître dans le salon fut d'ouvrir grand la bouche et de fixer LE professeur que je devais héberger. ROGUE!!! Je devais êtres damnés!!! Le pire professeur de Poudelard!!! Le chien méchant qui me déteste et qui déteste tous Griffondor, surtout s'ils se tiennent avec Harry!!!  
  
- Bon...bon...b...  
  
- Miss Granger à perdu la parole à ce que je vois. Lança mon bourreau.  
  
Severus, aillez l'obligeance d'être aimable! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une élève aide un professeur de cette manière alors soyez reconnaissant!!! Dit Dumbledor.  
  
Oui monsieur...J'essaierais.  
  
Et vous y arriverez! Bon, Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir précisez-le quel des professeurs vous accueilleriez. Bon, Rogue restera ici pendant tout l'été. Je tenais personnellement à voir l'endroit ou il logera et sa chambre...  
  
Bien monsieur.  
  
Hermione se leva et lança un regard noir au professeur. Elle avança vers lui et lui dit tout bas :  
  
Vous feriez mieux d'être respectueux et polie, car j'ai le droit de vous mettre à la porte n'importe quand. Soyez donc correcte envers moi et tous ceux qui seront en visite ici durant cet été. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
  
Le professeur fut étonné de son élève. Elle savait se montrer redoutable...que répondre cette attaque??? Il acquiesça seulement de la tête. «Non mais la tu deviens imbécile! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir répondu???» IL soupira et suivit son hôte qui le guidait dans ce qui semblait être un manoir. De nombreuse pièce ainsi que de nombreux passage secret!  
  
Miss Granger, demanda le professeur (avec du méprit dans la voix biensûr)  
  
puis-je savoir comment avez-vous fait pour acquérir cette maison?  
  
C'est simple, c'est le manoir Granger. Ce manoir nous appartient depuis 150  
  
ans, et depuis la mort de mes parents, c'est moi qui ai hérité de cette maison.  
  
Mes parents n'appréciaient pas beaucoup cet endroit. Nous ne l'habitions pas.  
  
Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui en hérite et je l'habite depuis maintenant 2 ans.  
  
Désolé pour vos parents, dit Dumbledor.  
  
Oh!!! Ce n'est rien, je m'y suis habituer. Mais ils me manquent beaucoup par moments.  
  
Pouvons nous savoir comment ils sont décédés??? Demanda le professeur un peu trop curieux.  
  
Un accident de voiture a ce qu'on ma dit. J'étais en Espagne quand c'est arrivé.  
  
Un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux et Dumbledor s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, un geste réconfortant qui valait mille mots. Rogue se sentie de trop devant cette scène. Il grogna et le directeur lâcha Hermione.  
  
Bon je vois que tout est en odre, je vais vous laisser maintenant! Severus veuillez réfléchir à ce que je vous suis dit hier soir!!!  
  
Je ne l'oublierai pas professeur, soyez en sur...  
  
Bon eh bien aurevoir Miss Granger...passez de bonnes vacances !  
  
Merci professeur, vous aussi!!!  
  
Et dans un «Pop»sonore, le directeur disparu.  
  
Votre chambre est à la troisième porte a gauche. Je ne vous y raccompagne pas!!!  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons...  
  
« Tout un été avec elle!!! Bonne chance!!! Je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir... si j'arrive à la maîtrisé un peu peut-être que sa ne serra pas si mal... » ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et puis et puis??? J'en veux des nouvelles!!! Reiews!!! 


End file.
